Unwritten
by TeaLoverGhost
Summary: AU Gossip Girl x The Vampire Diaries, Blair has just moved to London in search of her dream job which she finds with a certain publishing company but her life will be turned around when a certain vampire is back in town…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is a collaboration between TeaLover and i-heart-hipsters, I hope you guys like our first fanfiction crossover.

GG and TVD don't belong to us, eventhojugh we wish it did : )

Summary: AU Gossip Girl x The Vampire Diaries, Blair has just moved to London in search of her dream job which she finds with a certain publishing company but her life will be turned around when a certain vampire is back in town…

The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom in the Boeing 747 telling all the passengers to buckle up their seat belts for the arrival in London. The seats in economy class could really not get anymore uncomfortable and Blair being Blair, refused to wear anything comfortable that did not meet her elite standards. Her feet were sweating in the stylish eye-popping red Jimmy Choos and her thin tights were so tight, they caused her fancy undies to ride up the inside of her two ass cheeks. Her skirt, that she bought in a boutique in Paris when she was with Serena, kept her thighs warm and constantly reminded her of their friendship she was now leaving behind, for Blair was immigrating to London.

The fancy neck pillow, which was resting on her shoulders was not helping her tense muscles at the back of her neck. She dreaded her arrival the most. Her chique pullover wouldn't smell like the fabric softener her mother used to wash her clothes with anymore after sitting on that germ ridden seat next to an old lady, by the name of Talida, who spoke ten words of English at most.

A million thoughts were going through Blair Waldorf's mind. She was immigrating to London, not only to get away from her mother's recent murder in the small town of Mystic Falls, but also to start a new life with more chance of getting a job. Jobs were getting scarce in Manhattan and Blair desperately needed a job now that no money would be coming in from her mother anymore. The funeral of her beloved mother had been a week before her flight. Being a catholic by faith, the coffin with her mother's body in it was present in church. She could not erase the image of the body she saw in that coffin. There was one thing significant about her mother's face. She could see it clearly. Even though, her mother was all dolled up to look presentable to all the people who attended the funeral, Blair saw it. There were two scars, one across Blair's mother's face and one starting just under the earlobe. They were a few inches long and Blair clearly distinguishing how the sewn up scars had been caked with cover up. Blair knew this could not have been a usual murder, something In Blair told her it must have been an animal.

Blair dreaded landings anywhere. Her clothes were all creased by the time she walked out of the airport. She couldn't afford to take a cab but it was the least Serena could do, to organise Blair a Chauffeur. She felt relieved, when she saw a clear white board with her name written in big capital letters on it, because she felt the sense of doubt when it came to relying on Serena.

It felt like the longest drive from Heathrow to her new Apartment in Stratford, London, as there was always a lot of traffic on the streets of London. The Chauffeur, Mr Farnsworth, told her that they had to drive on the A40, the longest route to her apartment, since there was an accident on the M4 and a road block on the A4. Blair felt her eyelids getting heavier and her mind soaring off to the music of Mozart from the CD that was in the radio. It felt like she had been asleep for way more than an hour, which is how long it took them to drive to her apartment. When the engine was switched off, Mr Farnsworth woke her up by gently shaking her shoulder. Taking a deep breath Blair opened her car door and slowly stepped out. Mr Farnsworth was so kind to help Blair by carrying her luggage into her Apartment and handed her a map of London.

After she said goodbye and thanked Mr Farnsworth, she took a look around her apartment. It felt quiet, empty and cold. Blair knew winter was drawing nearer. Flights always made her feel dirty and clammy, so she decided to take a shower. Thereafter, a soothing cup of tea was in order and she went to get into her warm, comfortable bed. As she sipped her tea, her mind was already planning her outfit for her interview tomorrow and words of responses to the questions she might be asked. She needed to be impressive to get the job at the publishing company called Bass Publishing. As she sipped the last sip of her Earl Grey tea, the realisation of her being and living alone kicked in. She felt lonely, and missed all her friends in Manhattan. She snuggled under the warm duvet and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Little did she know that she was being watched and followed all this time.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chappie for you guys : )

She sighed, slumping on the expensive leather couch in the room. The chandeliers above her cast a faint glow on the furniture and made everything seem eerie. She was bored and twirled a strand of her brown hair in her right hand. So far today she hadn't gotten a proper meal and she was feeling slightly peckish. On the flight to London, she hadn't gotten the chance to snack. She put her feet onto the little coffee table in front of her and crossed her legs.

"Please could you be so kind as to remove your feet from my antique coffee table, dearest Katerina.", Drawled the voice of a certain Original vampire behind her. She sighed once more before getting up at lightning speed to face him.

"So nice of you to make an appearance in this regal home of yours, Elijah." She said, flicking her long brown curls from her shoulder. He stood in front of her looking impeccable as always. His dark blue custom made suit fit him perfectly as he stood casually before her with a glass in his right hand. He lifted the crystal glass to his lips and took a small sip of the red liquid inside. She poignantly stared at the glass of blood as he stared at her.

She looked well. Her lithe body was clothed in only the best clothes that accentuated her figure. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in waves and her eyes were ringed with black veins as she concentrated on the glass in his fingers.

"Why are you here, Katerina?" he asked her, getting straight to the point.

"Am I not allowed to visit my favourite vampire of all times?" she said in her sickly sweet voice.

"I thought you always preferred my brother or the Salvatores as company." He stated dully.

"Your lovely brother has vanished from the face of the earth and the Salvatores are living their happily ever and ever after with my lovely doppelganger." She replied.

She placed her hand on her hip, continued twirling her hair and giving him a seductive look. Suddenly he was behind her, his voice close to her neck.

"What do you really want Katerina?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"You know exactly what I desire." She whispered back.

She turned around slowly to face him. His ancient eyes, that held so many secrets, bored into her own. In an instance she was pushed into the nearest wall. The wall behind her audibly cracked from the force of her body being slammed into it. His lips were close to hers, barely touching. She lifted one eyebrow and suddenly the roles were reversed. He was the one being pinned to the wall. She heard him whisper her name and that was all it took for her to grab onto his suit jacket, almost ripping the expensive fabric, and pull him towards her. The lips collided and was followed by a passionate fight for dominance.

She felt every inch of his body pressed to hers and shivered with delight when his arms grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"So you did miss me it seems." She said out of breath as he diverted his attention to placing feather light kisses on her neck. Before she could comprehend where she was, he lowered her down onto a bed. He hovered over her for a moment, looking slightly dishevelled. Elijah leaned down and bit into her flesh.

She awoke the next morning in a strange bed. She was alone, naked and tangled in a mass of white sheets. Katerina stretched her arms above her and realized where she was. The memories of the previous night were a bit jumbled. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. One could clearly see that she was indeed in his room. The walls were painted white and the carpet was beige. The curtains were pitch black and blocked out the sun if he desired the sun to be blocked. There were two door in front of her. The one was the bathroom door and the other lead to his closet. The closet door was slightly open and she could see the rows and rows of expensive suits hanging inside.

His suit from yesterday was lying on the floor, slightly ripped alongside her almost destroyed garments. The bed was in the middle of the was with two bedside tabled on each side. On the wall behind the bed red stains were present. It was then that she noticed the blood on the sheets. Her hand reached up the right side of her neck. It was caked with dry blood but the wound itself was healed. She got up slowly and headed for his closet. Standing naked in front of his suits, she pulled a plain white shirt from the hanger and slipped it on, leaving some of the buttons undone.

She walked to the bathroom and washed the blood from her neck and brushed her hair so that she looked somewhat presentable even though she was basically naked safe for the shirt. Seeing the diluted blood flow out of the basin made her realize how hungry she was. She walked back into the room and gave it one more glace but as she stood at the doorway, she spotted a white piece of paper on the one bedside table. It was from him.

_Business to take care of._

_-E_

She groaned in frustration. Katerina Petrova was basically stuck in this house wearing only one of his white shirts and was fucking hungry. She trudged down the stairs at a lazy pace and walked into the lounge. In the corner she spotted his stereo. She was surprised that he had one but none the less, she could enjoy some music. She found an old AC/DC tape and slotted the tape into the machine. She turned the volume knob up high and the rock and roll music started to blast though the speakers.

Half walking, half dancing to the kitchen she noticed the lone blood bag onto of the granite top island in the middle of the white kitchen. _How thoughtful of you, _she thought. She gulped down the red liquid fast and relished at the feeling of the blood reviving her body. A sound caught her attention. Someone was returning home. She rushed to the door and leaned on the wall in the hallway. As he opened the door she winked and smiled at him.

"Did you miss me?" she said seductively. She might have overdone it with the eyelash batting. He looked serious and his expression gave nothing away .He walked silently into the house and rushed straight to the stereo and ripped the volume knob straight off and gave the old machine a good old kick. The music faded until there was only silence. He made his way to the stairs and as he saw she was not following him, he gave her a poignant look and she complied. He led her to the room next to his bedroom. It was a dark study with black curtains and dark grey walls. He seated himself on the leather seat behind the desk.

"I know a lot of things we can do with this desk of yours." She said suggestively.

"She has been spotted at the airport." He told her matter-of-factly.

She looked at him with no expression.

"I have done what you asked of me, Katerina. Now return the favour."


End file.
